Amare Potions
by ThorinOakenshield13
Summary: A Drama where hermione tries to save Ronald from Lavender Brown by trying to get help from her enemie Draco Malfoy, but will he forever be her enemie or not...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was a pleasant day, every single student on Hogwarts was outside laying on the grass enjoying their free days and let the sun touch their skin. Except for Hermione Granger she had taken so many classes this year that she would die underneath her study. But she was great full for days like this, because the library would be so silent that you could hear someone just by breathing while that person would not even be that close to you.  
Hermione had a lot to do today so she tried to focus on her work as best as she could but it was hard because her ears where hearing some noise she could not ignore. It where voices they where soft but still loud enough to hear from where she was sitting.  
"Where the bloody hell is that book, we need to find it Patil" the voice was sweet but with a tune in it that it made the voice sound violent. Hermione knew that voice she did not like the owner of it she really despite her for even belong to Gryffindor.  
"It should be somewhere her don't be so pushy we will find it anyway"  
Hermione looked still down at here parchment and looked a bit angry just by hearing her voice, Brown was Ronald his girlfriend right now. They had a fight because of Brown because Hermione did not trust her, ever since that day they ignored each other. She moved her quill over the paper and started to write again, but her ears kept focusing on the voices behind the books.  
"I really need that book that potion I want to make must be strong, and those Weasley's Wizard potion is just not strong enough to do the trick" Brown was a bit nervous and angry you could hear it in that awful voice of her. "I mean have you seen how my won-won has been looking at Granger this days, it's just disgusting he should be looking at me instead of her…."  
Hermione was kind of shocked she and Ronald did not seen each other for weeks now, the only time they did see each other was in class.. How could he even….  
"…..I am his girlfriend after all he must be mine forever otherwise I will die of my broken heart" and then her voice was gone, quite like a touch of the wind.  
Hermione knew she was not good in her right mind but this was just too much she dried her ink with a simple spell and started to collect all her things that she brought with her. Staying here any longer and listen to Miss Won-won would not getting her homework done by today she needed to find Ron.  
"Lavender come I found it, it was on one of the top shelves but this is the book you needed. This book contains every single love potion in the world."  
Hermione heard Brown make a noise while she grabbed the book out of Patil her hands "Amare Potions, let see if we can find a proper one for my won-won so he will only pay attention to me and not to Granger or Potter head"  
Hermione was furious, a love potion for Ronald she grabbed all her stuff and tried to stuff it all in her bag no matter how it looked like in the end. She took her books and walked as quiet and as quickly as she could out of the library.

Hermione run over the stairs and trough the corridors to get outside as quickly as possible. She knew where harry mostly sat with Ron so she run to that place near Hagrid his house. When she was on top of the hill she saw them, relaxing underneath a tree and just talking to each other.

Ron saw her standing on the hill and nudged harry in his rips so he saw that Hermione was coming down. "What do you think she wants" said Ronald, Harry pulled a weird face and said "No idea maybe she wants to relax today" They both laughed at that comment because she would never take just free like that.

She stood in front of her friends all messed up and trying to control her breathing. "Ron I ... need to... speak to you" Ron smirked and said "You finally came to your senses and you're going to apologize to me"  
There was a long pause between them and then she said with a High pitch voice "No I am not… I came for other matters that involves your loving girlfriend" He face turned into a grimace of disgust, Ron saw her face and was getting angry himself  
"I don't want to hear it so shut your mouth" He stood up and grabbed his bag "I will see you later harry" and he took off to the castle.  
But Hermione did not gave up so easily and came after him "Ron she is evil, she want to keep you away from us she is going to make a …" But Ron was way too angry to hear what she wanted to say and started to raise his voice. "Will you just shut that mouth of yours I don't want to hear it, she is my girlfriend just deal with it" They looked to each other and there was a big tension between them and Hermione tried to speak but he voice got stuck in her throat.  
Ron turned away again and walked back to the castle trying to focus on anything but Hermione.

Hermione just stood there looking at Ron his back before he became a little spot into the distance. Harry stood next to her and said "Just don't try to interfere with this Hermione it's no good, for no one" She looked at him and gave him a little smile "I know Harry, I Know"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Hermione had locked her up in the library this past few days, she would not speak to anyone and she looked dreadful. They only thing she did was going trough books looking page after page and scribble some words done if she toughed she found something that could be useful.  
She had promised Harry she would stay out of Ron his awful relationship, but she could not do that. Her only thought was how to safe Ron from that mental person. She would not give her friendship up so easily, she did not wanted to lose him to such a twat as Lavender.  
She wrote the last words up with her quill and closed her book to set it back in the cabinet.  
"Well well well if it isn't Granger, what a strange place to find you here" Malfoy smirked at Hermione and look at her with a arrogant face.  
"Shut it Malfoy go bully someone else" She said with a voice that was full of disgust "I am tired of you so go away"  
"Aww how rude of you Granger" He was looking at the book she cared in her arms and said "Making a antidote… for what did you poison weasel-bee" He was pleased to see her angry reaction on this "That is none of your business you idiot " He laughed silently and walked pass her with a satisfied look.  
"I really going to kill him someday" She said in a whisper and shoved the book back on the self and grabbed her notes and left the library for the evening. She headed directly to the common room from Gryffindor but I could not stop thinking about those different kind of antidotes.  
_If It is a really strong love potion, and I think it will be then I have to have brew it in a month. But if she delay herself it will take 7 weeks to make a good and strong love potion. And who is she asking to make It because she is way too stupid for this…  
_Hermione kept thinking till she got in the common room and go straight up to her chamber, she needed some sleep before tomorrow's lessons started again.

The next day she was still thinking about the antidotes and they where al so difficult even for a witch like her. She needed someone's help but she did not know who, Harry was in top of the class this year but he would refuse to help her. He did not want to get tangled with Ron and the problems with Lavender.  
She walked down the stairs to her next class whit professor Slughorn, not that he was not a nice man. He was just so importunate and always in your personal space when he was talking to you, but all with all a great teacher.  
"Ahh Granger welcome take a seat, take a seat" She was the last one that came in class and took a seat in the front row so she would not miss anything. "Now that everyone is here I can start with the lesson from today" There were several cauldrons on the desk of professor Slughorn "Today where going to examine the potions that I have here. And I want you to discover what for kind of potion there are, so I will pair you up in groups of four. Every group gets a cauldron and can do whatever they want with it, just don't drink it or give your fellow student it. Some of them are dangerous"  
Slughorn put on each table and still with the lit on and started to name up names from the students "Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ronald" He looked at them with a mad eye "You will get that potion it sure would be interesting, good luck boys" They walked to the table while Lavender was blowing kisses from her hand to Ronald, and he would catch them.  
"The next group is miss Parkinson, Blaise, Draco and miss Granger you will do that potion over there good luck" When Hermione heard her name at the end of that list she kind of froze, she had to work with those Slytherin monsters.  
She stood at the table of the house she hated the most, Malfoy looked at her with disgust. "Its outraces that they leave mudblood into Hogwarts and now I have to work besides them too" Pansy whispered something to him and he gave her a little smile and he glared at Hermione.  
Hermione frowned and tried not to lose her temper towards that twat. "Let's begin" she said with a trembling voice and took the lid off the cauldron.

They had been busy for two hours now and Hermione still could not detect what this potion was. She did all sort of stuff and did not pay any attention to people across the table. It was the end of the lesson and for the first time in her life she did not have the solution for what it might had been.

"Okay now children time is up, I hope you could all detect what your potion ware" He looked hopeful towards Granger. "I want you all to tell me what the potion was" he looked at Granger and said "well Miss Granger could you detect what it was?"  
Hermione her face was going slightly red of shame and said "No professor I could not detect it at all" She heard Malfoy making a snoring sound "Well no worry Granger better luck next time"  
And he walked furder and talked to other students and the most of them did not know how to detect it either.  
"Well Mister Malfoy tell me could you find it?" Malfoy looked all high and mighty "Yes professor it was a sleeping draft potion, could knock you out for several hours"  
Professor Slughorn his face brightened up "Very good Malfoy very good, you will make a good potion master someday" Malfoy thanked the man but not that he was really happy about it.  
"Okay class you can go, see you guys in your next potion classes"

The class walked out and Hermione could only think of one thing, how could Malfoy of all people be so good at potions. Or did she just never noticed it how good he was in this subject, she never paid so much attention to the idiot. But in her head there was a plan coming, a plan that could save Ronald from his wicked girlfriend.


End file.
